FUTURE PRINCE
by Shiika Richiki
Summary: "Aku… ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan menganggapku berharga. Dan aku juga bisa mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan menganggapnya berharga. Aku selalu menunggu orang seperti itu" ujar Sakura pada Sasuke mini yang berasal dari masa depan.. Berhasilkah Sakura menemukan orang seperti itu? First fic multichap. OOC. SasuSaku. Mind RnR?


Sakura POV

Aku Haruno Sakura, 17 tahun sedang berada dibus yang mengantarku ke sekolah Konoha High School. Kuamati beberapa laki-laki. Berniat mencari pria yang ideal untukku. 'huft, tak ada yang menarik' –pikirku. Setelah turun dari bus dan sampai didepan sekolahku, gerakanku terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menahan tanganku.

"Saku-chan" seru orang itu.

Akupun membalikkan badan, ternyata Sasori senpai yang menahan tanganku. Iapun melepas tanganku dan kami berjalan beriringan.

"Ada apa sasori senpai?" tanyaku.

"Pembicaraan kita sebelumnya. Tentang aku ingin pacaran denganmu..."

Kuhentikan langkahku, dan Sasori-senpaipun menoleh kearahku. Sejenak aku merasa lupa bahwa sudah 3 hari semenjak Sasori senpai menyatakan cintanya. Meskipun bukan itu masalahnya. Aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap senpaiku ini.

"A-anu… aku… Gomen Sasori senpai" lalu kubungkukkan tubuh ku dan Sasori senpai hanya tersenyum padaku. Dapat kurasakan bahwa ia kecewa. Namun, tak dapat kupungkiri karena perasaan tidak dapat dibohongi bukan?

"Baiklah, tak apa Sakura. Aku mengerti. Mungkin bukan aku yang berhak bersanding denganmu" serunya seraya pergi meninggalkanku.

'Maaf Sasori senpai, aku tidak merasa kau orangnya' –batinku.

End Sakura POV

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Seketika murid kelas XI-2 pun menghambur membanjiri kantin. Hanya Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan beberapa siswa lain yang betah menghuni kelas ini.

"Jadi, kau menolak Sasori Senpai?" Tanya Ino saat Sakura menceritakan kejadian pagi ini.

"Iya" jawabnya sambil meminum kotak susu seraya menghilangkan dahaga sehabis bercerita tentang kejadian pagi yang dialaminya.

"Tidak bisa kupercaya, padahalkan dia populer" timpal gadis bercepol dua alias Ten-ten

"Sasori senpai itu ceria dan baik. Dia juga seorang senpai yang lulus seni, militer, dan sastra. Bagian mana yang kau tak puas hah?! Sejak lahir sampai usia 17 tahun kau belum pernah punya pacar, hidupmu sia-sia hei jidat." Komentar ino sambil menunjuk sakura hingga ia merasa kaget dengan intonasi Ino yang cepat tanpa cela.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa…" jawab sakura sambil menyunjingkan sebuah senyuman

"Yang aku inginkan adalah seorang lelaki yang seperti pangeran dengan penampilan cool, gentleman, dan tampan. Dan dia juga rela menerjang api, melewati lautan demi aku bagaikan seorang pramugara. Lelaki luar biasa yang akan selalu mencintai dan melindungiku!" tutur sakura bersemangat.

Ino dan Tenten hanya terbengong melihat perkataan Sakura yang sangat bersemangat namun tak masuk akal. "Memangnya pramugara tuh kayak gitu ya?!" bisik Ino pada Tenten. "Aku tak tahu Ino" jawabnya

"Nah, lelaki seperti itulah yang ideal buatku. Dan Sasori senpai tidak seperti itu. Habis aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu. Jadi aku tahu." Seru Sakura kepada mereka lagi

"Cowo idealmu terlalu tinggi Jidat, mana ada pangeran bekerja sebagai pramugara? Kau bakal tak punya pacar seumur hidup bial mencari pria seperti itu!" seru Ino.

Bel istirahtpun selesai, semua murid masuk kedalam kelas. Dan mereka memulai pelajaran kembali. Sakura hanya merenungkan apa yang baru saja dibicarakan dengan Ino dan Tenten tadi. Merasa tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan guru Iruka yaitu matematika.

'Yang namanya ideal itu bukannya lebih baik kalau semakin tinggi? Habisnya, sekali seumur hidup kan?' pikir Sakura saat Ia pulang. Iapun mendekati foto Ibu, ayah dan dirinya sambil tersenyum yang saat itu Ia masih kecil.

"Aku pulang. Mama yang ada disurga, dan papa yang sedang kerja di luar kota. Hari ini juga aku pulang dengan selamat" ucap Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya seraya berdoa.

Ia melirik wajah mamanya dan sedikit bersedih "Mama, pasti akan muncul seseorang yang seperti pangeran untukku kan?" tanyanya sendiri. 'aku pasti akan memperoleh kebahagiaanku' inner Sakura. "Mau teman-temanku bulang apapun. Mimpiku tidak akan pernah berakhir. Sampai titik darah penghabisan." Lanjutnya diiringi semangat yang membara.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sinar dari atap rumah Sakura. Sakurapun membalikan badan dan terkejut dengan sinar putih yang membuat matanya silau.

"WAAAA!?"

GUBRAAAK

BRUUUGHHHT

"Meooong~"

Sakura terkejut dengan suara yang ditimbulkan dari cahaya yang datang tadi. Sakura meyakini suara tersebut dikarenakan anak bocah kecil dan kucing hitam serta koper yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bocah itupun mengambil posisi untuk duduk berlutut dihadapan sakura. 'Imut bangeeeett! Siapa bocah cowo ini?' pikir Sakura. Ia masih kaget dengan kemunculan bocah ini namun masih dapat mengendalikan perasaanya untuk tidak menakuti bocah tersebut.

"Hei, kau masuk darimana? Masa jatuh dari langit? Kucingnya lucu juga ya…" seru Sakura kikuk dan ingin menyentuh kucing hitam yang ada di samping bocah imut tersebut.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" ucap sang kucing sambil menerkam Sakura tapi tak sampai melukainya.

"Gyaaaa… Kucingnya bisa ngomong?!" teriak sakura dan dia terkejut. Nan memundurkan tubuhnya menghindari terkaman si kucing hitam.

"Kami datang dari masa depan atas permintaan Tsunade-san!" ucap sang kucing lagi

"Eh? Tsunade-san? Masa depan?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Tsunade-san adalah keturunanmu di masa depan!" jelas si kucing hitam lagi

Sakura membelalakan kedua emeraldnya "Keturunan?" sedetik kemudian dia terdiam. Bingung ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Aha…hahaha… Ini mimpi ya? Ya pasti ini mimpi, ada kucing bisa ngomong…" seru sakura sambil menoleh kesana kemari yang membuat bocah dan kucing hitam itu sweatdrop memandang gadis yang mereka pikir gila

"INI BUKAN MIMPI!" teriak sang kucing membuat Sakura diam. "Dia adalah U.S-.0.3. dia lahir dari bakteri yang direkayasa secara genetika dan merupakan bentuk kehidupan baru yang sangat disukai. Namaku Kuro, brain machine interface dalam bentuk kucing. Tsunade-san pesimis akan filosofi cintamu sebagai leluhurnya. Maka kami dikirim ke masa lalu!" ucap sang kucing hitam menjelaskan kemunculan mereka.

'Apa? Apa yang dia katakan sih?' batin Sakura yang bingung dengan penjelasan Kuro tadi.

"Apa kau mengerti penjelasanku?" Tanya Kuro kepada Sakura.

"Sama sekali tidak!" Jawab Sakura cepat dengan memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Haaah, merepotkan. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah manusia buatan dan aku adalah cyborg. Kami datang dari masa depan demi dirimu!" jelas Kuro.

"Masa depan? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta dengan U.S-.0.3 ini." Seru Kuro sambil menunjuk bocah yang masih duduk tenang tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Hah? Cinta? Dengan anak kecil ini?"Tanya Sakura yang bingun dengan penjelasan Kuro tadi. Namun kedua pipinya memerah karena bocah tersebut sangat tampan dan imut. Mata onyx, kulit putih bersih dan rambut yang unik dengan gaya yang mirip pantat ayam. Membuat Sakura terjerat akan parasnya.

"Hei, Coba lihat ini!" perintah Kuro membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Lalu muncul cahaya dari lonceng yang terpasang dari kalung yang dipakan oleh Kuro. "Cahaya apa itu?" Tanya Sakura. Samar-samar terbentuk seorang pria yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan bocah tampan tadi namun sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Kyaaaaaaa… Siapa ini?" Tanya Sakura memandang Pemuda yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tersebut. Ia terlalu terpesona pada paras hologram tersebut tanpa menyadari bocah yang tadi sedang duduk tenang mengambil koper dan membuka koper tersebut.

"Itu adalah wujud U.S-.0.3 saat dia dalam bentuk dewasa" jawab Kuro yang membuat Sakura blushing ketika menatap bocah dan pemuda hologram itu bergantian.

"Sekarang memang dia masih anak-anak, tapi kalau kau membantunya mengajari apa itu cinta, kasih saying yang berlimpah, dan memberikan banyak hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Emosi dan perasaannya akan mulai tumbuh perlahan dan dia akan menjadi lelaki idamanmu. Semakin banyak kau ajari dia. Semakin cepat dia akan tumbuh. '_Aku ingin Sakura bersama dengannya dan belajar banyak hal yang berharga selain cinta'_ itu adalah harapan Tsunade-san" jelas Kuro

"Ini gawat! Gawat! Dia tipe kesukaanku banget!" seru Sakura hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan liur dan sangat bersemagat saat mengatakannya. Kuro hanya menatapnya bingung. Hologram tersebut sudah hilang, namun bocah imut itu sedang memainkan isi yang ada dikoper yaitu sebuah tisu gulung.

"Meskipun begitu, kau punya tanggung jawab penting disini! Bagaimana dia tumbuh, semuanya tergantung padamu. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, kalian akan saling mencintai. Melakukan banyak hal, dan yang lainnya…" seru kuro menjelaskan lagi.

"Apakah kami bisa melakukan se-se…sex?" Tanya Sakura sambil menahan malunya.

"Mungkin saja, jika perkembangannya lancar" jawab Kuro

Sakura berpikir sejenak, dan ia teringat dengan pembahasan teman-temannya. "Kuro, katamu Tsunade-san adalah keturunanku. Itu artinya aku bisa menikah?" Tanya Sakura mengebu. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa Ia memiliki jodoh dan akan Ia ceritakan kepada temannya.

"Detail dan hal penting seperti itu dilarang untuk ku beritahu. Karna menyangkut masa depan yang akan mengundang masalah jika diberitahu" seru Kuro yang membuat Sakura kehilangan semangatnya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, Aku akan membantumu menjaga U.S-.0.3 ini. Semua pakaian ganti dan benda-benda yang diperlukan ada didalam koper itu. Kalau ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanyalah padaku" ujar Kuro. Bocah itu terlilit oleh tisu gulung yang tadi Ia mainkan. Mungkin Ia penasaran dengan benda tersebut. Lalu ia panik menarik-narik tisu gulung hingga ia terjatuh.

"KALIAN AKAN TINGGAL BERSAMAKU?" teriak Sakura. Kuro tak menanggapi, ia berbicarai kepada U.S-.0.3 tentang pembagian wilayah tidur. Merasa diabaikan, Sakura pun berkala lagi "Hei jangan menumpang dirumah orang seenaknya ya? Memangnya aku sudah mengijinkan kalian tinggal disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sekarang Kau tinggal sendirikan? Aku tahu betul itu." Jawab Kuro yang membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata lain untuk mengusir mereka. 'Mereka memata-mataiku ternyata,bagaimana ini?' –pikir Sakura.

"Nah,tidak perlu sungkn sama siapapun. Mulai sekarang semuanya akan menyenangkan. Didiklah dia dengan baik ya!" seru Kuro menasihati.

"HAH? Menyenangkan katamu?" teriak Sakura yang diabaikan oleh kedua orang dihadapannya. "Sepertinya masa lalu tidak buruk juga ya" komentar Kuro kepada bocah itu.

Sakura hanya pasrah dengan apa yang menimpanya saat ini. Ia merasa akan ada banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Bagaikan mimpi seorang bocah tampan namun masih polos hadir dihadapannya dan Ia disuruh oleh keturunannya untuk memberikan kasih sayang agar bocah itu tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang mungkin dicintainya. Tapi ini bukan mimpi. Inilah kenyataanmu Sakura.

Sakura adalah anak tunggal, ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya bekerja diluar kota untuk membiayai sekolah ny di KHS yang lumayan mahal. Meskipun sekarang datang tamu yang tak dikenal dari masa depan. Sakura hanya menerima keadaannya itu dengan menjalankan apa yang dikatakan Kuro.

"Hmm… bagaimana bila kita memberikan nama untukmu. Aku tak bisa memanggilmu dengan kode-kode yang dikatakan Kuro hei bocah kawai" serunya kepaa bocah yang memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Nama yang cocok dengan parasmu. Gimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bagus juga kok" komentar Kuro. Namun bocah itu masih saja diam, dan raut wajahnya masih bingung.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Aku adalah Sakura, kau mengerti? Aku Sakura…" tunjuk sakura pada bocah itu dan dirinya bergantian agar sang bocah mengerti. Namun, bocah itu masih bingung dan diam saja.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, mau lihat TV? Menarik loh… Ada komik juga, tapi apa kau bisa membaca?" Tanya Sakura namun Sasuke masih diam dan menatap bingung. "Berjuanglah Sakura…" seru Kuro menyemangati.

'Ya ampun gimana caranya membuat dia senang ataupun bereaksi ya? Training game ini jauh lebih sulit daripada game yang ada di HP' inner Sakura yang tak membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya.

"Kuro, apa ada pesan lain dari Tsunade-san? Aku bingung membuat Sasuke bereaksi" Tanya Sakura pada Kuro yang sedang duduk disebelah Sasuke dimeja makan.

"Dia suka memakan buah tomat. Dia juga suka kebersikan, mandikan dia. Dan biarkan tidur ditempat tidur" jawab Kuro menerangkan kepada Sakura.

"Karena tempat tidurnya cuma ada satu. Jadi harus tidur sama-sama!" ujar Sakura.

"Suka tomatya, sepertinya ada persediaan tomat di kulkas." Seru Sakura menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Tomat-tomat tersusun rapi ditempat penyimpanan. Ia mengambil dua buah tomat dan menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku akan buatkan nasi goreng ekstra tomat ya. Masakan ku enak loh! Bagaimana jika ditambah saus tomat juga? Rasanya akan kaya dengan TOMAT!" ujar Sakura sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya menggoda Sasuke.

"Hah? Tomat?" Sasuke sedikit bereaksi dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura mengenai tomat. Kepalanya tertunduk malu dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

'Oh. Ada reaksi' –batin Sakura.

"Saku… Sasu ingin makan nasi goring yang ada tomatnya" ucap Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan onyxnya yang berbinar membuat Sakura membelalakkan kedua emeraldnya.

"Ah, dia sudah mulai mengingat kata-kata" gumam Kuro.

"Kyaaaa dia panggil aku Saku! Imut banget! Manis deh…" Sakura langsung menerjang memeluk Sasuke karena gemasnya dan mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan Sakura memeluknya.

"Hei jangan pegang-pegang seenaknya!" ancam Kuro kepada Sakura.

Sakurapun memasak nasi goreng itu dengan cekatan. Lalu menghidangkannya dihadapan Sasuke. 'Dia memanggil namaku saja sudah begini senangnya' –inner Sakura sambil senyum-senyum aneh. Setelah tersaji, Sasuke pun mulai menyantap nasi goreng tersebut dengan wajah sumringah dan polos. Membuat Sakura blushing dan gemas melihatnya.

"Kyaaaaaa… Sasuke tersenyum" teriak sakura gembira. Perasaan bahagia, senang, terharu semua menjadi satu dalam hati Sakura. Ia bertekad akan membuat Sasuke lebih bahagia lagi.

"Nanti akan kubuatkan lagi masakan dengan Tomat yang banyak. Yang rasanya lebih enak lagi ya Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura bahagia.

Setelah selesai Sakura membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi mereka pakai. Sasuke hanya terdiam menatapi punggung Sakura saat ini. Sakura bersenandung riang sambil mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka pakai. Setelah selesai ia menyeka kedua tangannya dan membalik badan.

"OK, selanjutnya kita mandi" Serunya dan mengajak Sasuke ke kamar mandi bersamanya.

Sakura hanya memakai haduk yang melilit tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke tak memakai baju sehelaipun, itu karena dia masih anak-anak berumu 5 tahun makanya Sakura tidak malu untuk memandikannya.

"Sasuke ini, dilihat dari sisi manapun cuma anak lelaki biasa ya?" seru sakura sambil membusani Sasuke dan memberikan sampho di kepalanya.

"Tapi, yang tidak biasa adalah karena dia lahri dari bakteri Sakura. Asal kau tahu itu!" ujar Kuro yang berada diatas mesin cuci diluar kmar mandi.

"APA? E. COLI?" teriak Sakura kaget. Sasuke mengedip-kedipkan matanya karena merasa perih akibat busa shampoo yang mengalir kematanya. "Ah… maaf masuk kemata ya? Perih ya?" Tanya Sakura. "Pe…rih?" Seru Sasuke bingung.

"Masa depan itu hebat sekali ya"

KLEK

Sakura mengambil shower dan mendekatkan ketubuh Sasuke. Dan menyalakan keran agar air mengalir "Nih lihat Sasuke-kun, airnya mengalir." Ucap Sakura namun ia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok Sasuke kecil kini berubah menjadi dewasa, ia seperti lelaki hologram tadi. Namun ketampanannya sempurna taka da cacat sedikitpun. Kulit putih porselen, tubuh atletis, mata onyx yang masih bingung dan tangan yang masih memainkan busa sabun.

Sontak Sakura berdiri namun pergerakannya itu membuat handuk ditubuhnya hampir terlepas. Shower yang dipegangnyapun ia jatuhkan sebelum terekspos tubuhnya bila Ia tidak cepat menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuknya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan malu karena dipandangi oleh pria tampan dihadapanya ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan membuat sulit berkata-kata.

"Hei… Sakura…" Seru Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. "Tidak mungkin… Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura. Telapak tangan Sasuke berniat menyentuh pipi Sakura. Namun,

POOONG

Sasuke kembali ketubuh kecilnya dan tatapannya kosong.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Sakura. Kuropun masuk ingn memastikan sesuatu "Ah… aku lupa bilang, dalam sehari ada beberapa detik momen seperti tadi. Namanya Service Time. Wujud itulah yang akan menjadi targetmu. Ketika dia benar-benar sudah tumbuh. Maka service timenya akan semakin panjang" ujar Kuro menjelaskan.

"AAAAAHHH… sebenarnya teori macam apa ini?" ujar Sakura frustasi. Kepala Sakura pusing, Ia merasa perasaan bergejolak didadanya. 'Padahal biasanya dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kalau tiap hari Ia dapat menjadi dewasa, entah apa yang akan terjadi' –batin Sakura.

Haripun berganti, Sakura sedang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah. Saat semuanya sudah beres, Iapun pamit pada orang yang ada di rumah.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik ya dirumah. Aku pergi dulu" seru Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Kuro.

Diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Sakura merasa khawatir karena meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kuro dirumah, tapi Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa mereka ke sekolah kan? Langkahnya terhenti karena pemandangan didepannya yang terlalu menyakitkan.

Sasori senpai sedang tertawa dengan gadis lain.

Pandangan Sakura kosong, Ia tak dapat mempercayai hal ini 'Ah ternyata… Dia sudah pindah ke lain hati' –pikirnya.

"Ne Sakura, Kau sakit?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan pandangan kosong Sakura.

"SASUKE?" Sakura terkaget karena kehadiran Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Kuro dihadapannya. "Wah, kau masih pakai piyama dan telanjang kaki Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Pulanglah ke rumah" perintah Sakura kepada Sasuke, namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sasuke.

"Haaah, tidak bisa? Aku pulang ke rumah deh" seru Sakura. Ia pun menggendong Sasuke dipundaknya karena Sasuke tidak memakai sandal saaat keluar tadi. 'Kenapa dari pagi aku mengalami hal yang aneh-aneh sih…' –batin Sakura.

"Sakura sakit?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka mulai pulang sambil digendong Sakura. Kuro mengikuti Sakura berjalan

'kalau dibilang sakit sih rasanya…'-pikir Sakura. Sakura terdiam, Ia merenungkan sesuatu.

"Yang barusan itu ya? Aku dulu satu SMP dengan Sasori senpai, dan sekarang aku ikut OSIS bersama dia juga. Pokoknya dia orang yang sudah banyak membantuku dan baik padaku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak tulus dan serius padaku" seru Sakura.

"Aku… ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan menganggapku berharga. Dan aku juga bisa mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan menganggapnya berharga. Aku selalu menunggu orang seperti itu"ujarnya lagi.

Sasuke termenung, tertegun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

Setelah sampai rumah, kali ini Sakura memperingati mereka dengan tegas agar tetap berada dirumah. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu keadaan dimasa ini. Bisa saja terjadi hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Itulah yang membuat Sakura khawatir.

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi, dengan terburu-buru Sakura pergi keluar mengabaikan ajakan Tenten maupun Ino saat mereka menawarkan pulang bersama.

"Gomen, aku ada keperluan mendadak" ucapnya pada kedua temannya itu.

Sakura berlari karena mencemaskan Sasuke, dan ia sudah diluar gerbang sekolahnya. Iapun mampir ketoko kue didekat sekolahnya.

"Aku mau short cake dan mont blancnya" ujarnya pada sang penjual. "terima kasih banyak" setelah mendapat kue nya Sakura pulang dengan cepat.

"Tadaimaa" Sakura membuka sepatu dan menaruh ditempatnya. Merasa tak ada yang menjawab salam kedatangannya. Sakurapun mencari kesemua tempat dirumahnya dengan khawatir. Tinggal dapur yang belum Ia periksa.

CKREK

Sakura terdiam. Melihat kondisi menggenaskan dapurnya saat ini. Semua bahan makanan tumpah, telur, terigu, sayur-sayuran, gelas, piring, semua tergeletak dimana-mana. Merasa tak percaya. Dengan geram ia memarahi Sasuke dan Kuro.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KEMBALI SAJA KEMASA DEPAN!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke dan Kuro terdiam, hingga akhirnya Kuro membuka suara "Manusia tiruan yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh pemiliknya akan dihakimi dan diproses menjadi benda yang dapat dimakan. Apakau tidak masalah dengan itu?" ujar Kuro.

Sakura terkejut mendengah hal itu, dalam hati Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke, namun Ia masih kesal dengan apa yang mereka perbuat pada dapurnya.

"Nasi goreng buatan Saku…. SANGAT ENAK" ucap Sasuke ceria. "Sasu juga ingin membuatnya agar Saku makan dan merasa senang" lanjutnya.

'EH? Jangan-jangan Sasuke melakukannya demi aku' –batin Sakura. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Sasuke dan tersipu malu karena memarahinya tanpa sebab.

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT

"AH, telepon dari Papa" seru Sakura riang

"Halo?... Iya terima kasih… Eh?... Begitu ya… Iya… dah" ucap Sakura sedih saat tahu kenyataan tentang telepon dari ayahnya.

Sakura termenung. Dia pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tak semua harapannya terkabul di hari spesialnya ini. Meski begitu, Ia tetap bersyukur karena tidak sendirian hari ini.

"Papa, minggu ini tidak pulang karena sibuk bekerja" dipandanginya Sasuke dan Kuro "Sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Aku membeli banyak cake hari ini. Haaah, aku kecewa" Sakura membuka bungkusan yang tadi dibelinya. Terdapat macam-macam potongan cake disana. "Aku kecewa, padahal ini hari ulang tahunku. "Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi… Papa bekerja dan berusaha keras sendirian demi aku. Makanya aku tidak boleh mengatakan sesuatu yang egois. Papa juga, pasti merasa kesepian" ucapnya tabah sambil memandang ke atas.

"Kenapa ya, selalu seperti ini. Selalu dan selalu tidak ada orang yang menemaniku" ucap Sakura yang tanpa disadari buliran bening telah terkumpul dipelupuk mata.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia terus mengamati apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang telah jatuh di kedua pipinya.

DEG DEG

"SASUKE?" teriaknya karena Sasuke berubah menjadi dewasa. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan karena Ia malu telah menceritakan pada sosok lelaki dihadapannya.

"Sakura, apa aku tidak cukup?" Tanya Sasuke dan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sakura.

"Aku akan berada di sisi Sakura selamanya" ujarnya di telinga kiri Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, ia bingung harus merespon apa karena jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dihadapkan oleh sosok tampan dan mempesona Ia terpaku. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke ingin menciumnya. Deru nafas Sasuke terasa dipermukaan wajah Sakura yang membuat ia merah padam.

POOONG

"AAAH, kau kembali" ujar Sakura kecewa karena tidak jadi mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Dan ia terkaget juga.

"Sasu… Akan berada disisi Saku…" ucap Sasuke polos namun Onyxnya menatap Emerald sakura dengan penuh keyakinan dan tanpa keraguan meskipun dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Sakura blushing, ia sangat senang karena pertama kalinya seseorang berkata seperti itu.

"Ahahaha, Iya. Makasih ya" balas Sakura diselingi senyum yang sangat manis bagi yang melihatnya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku juga akan menemanimu" komentar Kuro yang daritadi hanya melihat opera sabun dan diabaikan.

"Nah ayo kita makan cakenya…." Perintah Sakura pada mereka. Sasuke terkagum melihat cake yang berwarna-warni dan wangi yang manis. Saat ia mencicipinya, ternyata perutnya langsung sakit dan Ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Dia tidak bisa memakan makanan manis. Bodoh!" komentar Kuro pada Sakura.

"EEEEHHHH?!" teriak Sakura kaget. Dan Ia hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke yang masih ingin memakan cakenya dan sekali suap langsung membuatnya hilang ke kamar mandi.

'Pangeran yang datang dari masa depan, kucing yang bisa bicara?. Kelihatannya mulai sekarang aku akan terus mengalami hal-hal yang tidak terduga' –pikirnya sambil memakan strawberry cakenya sambil tersenyum melihat tamu yang tak diundangnya.

TBC


End file.
